Vocaloid Family
by epicman101212
Summary: Ezilo was just an ordinary Vocaloid fan, but his best friend got him into an experience no other fan would have. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid Family

Ezilo was sitting at his school desk at Kenmochi High, waiting for school to end so he could go to the vocaloid concert with his friend Destiny who bought backstage passes for both of them. Ezilo was sitting next to the most popular student in the class, Ryou Tarou; who despised Ezilo for liking vocaloid to the point where he almost went full yandere at a concert and had to be carried out by security. _**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_ "finally, class is over" Ezilo said to himself, excited about the concert. "I don't even remember what the teacher was going on about during class but I'm glad it's over!" Ezilo thought as he rode his bike home. By the time he got home, it was time to leave for the concert, he saw Destiny at the front door, waving at him. "Ready to leave, E?" he hated when she called him that. "Yeah," Ezilo replied.

"Just promise not to go yandere when we get to go backstage this year, OK?"

"I'll try."

"Good, we better hurry; the concert hall will close soon,"

The concert hall closes during concerts in the neighborhood where Ezilo and Destiny live to prevent people who didn't purchase a ticket from getting in.

When they got to the concert hall, they were shown to their seats after getting glow sticks; they had gotten there just in time for the opening act.

 _ **TIMESKIP to end of concert**_

After the concert they went backstage when they were told over the P.A and they were surprised that they were to only ones who got passes this year, usually they have to wait in line for hours after the concert. They were then greeted by Kaito and had a chat with the other vocaloids who participated in singing at the concert and another surprise overcame Ezilo and Destiny, they were invited to live with them, and they accepted the offer.

When they got home, they had to decide where they would sleep. Ezilo decided to share a room with Miku and Destiny decided to share a room with Rin and Len, They were shown to their rooms and given a tour of their house.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this story, let me know if you want it to become a series, I think it should, Read and Review, this is my first story so constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Epicman101212 peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

The Pranks

Rin and Len were feeling like pranking the rest of the family, so they went and opened their prank stash hidden under their beds and started to get to work.

First they went and grabbed an empty box of key lime pie ice cream and filled it with wasabi and placed it on the kitchen table. "Oh I feel like eating my 12th box of ice cream today, now should I choose key lime pie or vanilla, I think I'll go with key lime pie, only had 10 of those." Kaito said, tired and without sleep. Rin and Len watched as their idiot brother ate the "ice cream", not knowing that it was wasabi, but then, as he finished the box, he bolted out of the kitchen outside into the garden to drink from the hose (weird,). They just laughed, "I knew Kaito would fall for it, he always does."

Then they went up to Meiko's stash of sake and smashed all the bottles. Then, they went to Miku's minifridge in her room and replaced all of her leeks with green onions. They then went to the other side of the room and incinerated Ezilo's tacos. After that, they went to the personal bathroom in Luka's room and loosened up the pipes of her sink, and put a fake plumbing service bill on the cold tap, they then went back to their room and found Destiny's key lime pie replicator, and made it replicate 9999999 key lime pies, they then thought they did enough pranking for the day and took a nap to wait for the others to wake up (except for Kaito, he woke up at midnight to start eating ice cream).

"WHERE ARE MY TACOS!?"

"WHY DIDN'T I KNOW MY LEEKS WERE GENETICALLY MUTATED"

"KEY LIME PIES!"

"Uh guys, my bathroom is flooded and apparently I owe the plumber a $1000000000 fee"

"WHERE IS ALL MY SAKE!?"

Rin and Len heard all of the others yelling and then decided they had to come clean, but as they got up from their beds, they slipped and fell and anvils dropped on their head. "I guess what goes around comes around" Ezilo said, as he had placed the banana peels on the floor, the Twins heard laughing around the room and vowed to never prank again.


End file.
